<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выбор by Vivisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573691">Выбор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha'>Vivisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где вампиры — элита общества, которая может позволить себе охотиться на людей по своей прихоти, главный герой — обычный человек — не готов смиренно принять роль жертвы. Пусть бросить вызов по-настоящему бессмертным хищникам невозможно, он отказывается жить в страхе, шарахаясь от каждой тени в пустом переулке, что однажды и приводит его к неожиданному выбору.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последние лучи заходящего солнца сверкали в окнах верхних этажей высоток. С окончанием рабочего дня улицы заполонил сплошной шумный поток пешеходов, многие из которых не спешили домой: толпа создавала иллюзию безопасности. Но факт оставался фактом.</p>
<p>Им было чего бояться.</p>
<p>Последние столетия миром правили вампиры, сначала из-за кулис, а потом, с наступлением времён, когда масштабные секреты хранить стало почти невозможно, и открыто. Властвовать над людьми не составляло им особого труда: вампиры были сверхъестественно сильны и настолько близки к бессмертию, насколько это вообще возможно.</p>
<p>И, хотя время от времени вампиры обращали людей в себе подобных — чтобы поддерживать пропорцию относительно населения планеты, — по большей части человечество оставалось для них кормовой базой. Они могли быть полноценной частью цивилизации, занимая места на верхушке социальной лестницы, но, когда вампир нападал на приглянувшегося человека в подворотне, возражать никто не смел.</p>
<p>Деймон шагал по безлюдному переулку, спрятав руки в карманы расстёгнутого пальто, и не смотрел по сторонам. Возможно, не стоило рисковать, сворачивая с больших улиц, только чтобы сократить путь, но Деймон терпеть не мог чувствовать себя жертвой — и потому не собирался шарахаться от каждой тени.</p>
<p>Когда он повернул за угол, на него набросились.</p>
<p>Прежде чем Деймон успел осознать происходящее, нападавший схватил его за воротник пальто и с силой впечатал спиной в кирпичную кладку ближайшего дома. Деймон сдавленно охнул от боли, пронзившей позвоночник, и лишь спустя несколько секунд смог приподнять голову, чтобы рассмотреть, кто его атаковал.</p>
<p>Вампир ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя удлинившиеся клыки.</p>
<p>Не задумываясь, Деймон выскользнул из пальто — швы на плечах затрещали — и отскочил подальше. Он никак не мог восстановить сбитое дыхание и едва держался на ногах, но всё равно внимательно следил за противником, готовясь встретить следующий удар.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, что способен победить? — рассмеялся вампир.</p>
<p>Деймон покачал головой.</p>
<p>Вампир был сильнее, быстрее и опытнее — одним словом, превосходил нормального человека во всём. Так что ни попытка бегства, ни сопротивление не имели смысла. Но, пусть желание противника сыграть в кошки-мышки только оттягивало неизбежный финал, послушно умирать без боя Деймон не желал.</p>
<p>Выждав, вампир метнулся вперёд. Едва увернувшись, Деймон попытался схватить его и перекинуть через спину, чтобы повалить на землю. Но вампир успел намертво вцепиться в Деймона и вскоре ловким движением прижал его к асфальту.</p>
<p>— А ты забавный, — сообщил вампир, отчего-то не спеша впиться в беззащитную шею. — Значит, не хочешь умирать?</p>
<p>— Не хочу, — непривычно хриплым голосом согласился Деймон. Каким бы безнадёжным ни выглядело положение, пока что он был жив, так что поддаваться отчаянию не намеревался.</p>
<p>— Тогда тебе повезло. Видишь ли, некоторые из нас обладают правом время от времени выбирать людей для обращения в вампиров. А у меня сегодня достаточно хорошее настроение, чтобы посчитать тебя подходящим кандидатом.</p>
<p>— А что, если откажусь? — уточнил Деймон — и закашлялся.</p>
<p>— Я всё ещё голоден, — усмехнулся вампир, пожимая плечами. — Впрочем, против воли вампиром ты не станешь. Так что выбирай.</p>
<p>Смерть или вечная жизнь, омрачённая разве что жаждой человеческой крови, — по правде говоря, Деймон ни секунды не колебался.</p>
<p>— Стану вампиром. — Стоило опасности отступить, его накрыла боль от многочисленных ушибов. — Вот только... ох, дай мне передохнуть пару минут, и я смогу встать.</p>
<p>Вместо того, чтобы насмехаться над беспомощностью недавнего противника, вампир протянул ему ладонь и помог подняться.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Неохотно разлепив глаза, Деймон обнаружил себя распластанным на полу посреди собственной квартиры. Помотав головой в попытке разогнать туман в памяти, он принял сидячее положение. Хотя Деймон и пролежал по меньшей мере несколько часов на неудобной жёсткой поверхности, ничего не болело.</p>
<p>Он нахмурился — и наконец вспомнил окончание вчерашнего дня. Нападение вампира и согласие на его предложение. Просторное здание, похожее на склад, где-то на городской окраине и краткие объяснения от женщины-вампира. Последующих событий Деймон в воспоминаниях не находил, как ни пытался. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: при обращении в вампира тело меняется на генетическом уровне.</p>
<p>Горло запершило от странного чувства, напоминающего одновременно жажду и голод. Деймон встал — это движение далось поразительно легко, словно совсем без усилий — и направился на кухню. В холодильнике, как и обещали вампиры, с которыми ему довелось пообщаться, лежала пара прозрачных герметичных пакетов, наполненных тёмно-красной жидкостью.</p>
<p>Вскрыв один из них подвернувшимся ножом, Деймон с интересом понюхал содержимое и торопливо выпил несколько глотков. Жажда отступила практически мгновенно.</p>
<p>Деймон взглянул на настенные часы и чертыхнулся, понимая, что безнадёжно опоздал. Конечно, из небольшой фирмы, где он последние два с лишним года работал программистом, теперь придётся уволиться, но пропускать свой последний рабочий день Деймон не хотел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Раздался звонок в дверь. Деймон побросал приготовленные вещи в сумку и, наскоро ополоснув обнаруженный на полке термос, перелил в него оставшуюся в открытом пакете кровь.</p>
<p>Настойчивый звонок повторился. Раздражённо вздохнув, Деймон закинул сумку на плечо и вышел на лестничную площадку. Как он и предполагал, там, нервно постукивая ногой по полу, ждал Марк — его коллега.</p>
<p>— Тебя Рейчел подослала? — поинтересовался Деймон, поворачивая ключ в замочной скважине.</p>
<p>— Ты обычно не опаздываешь без причины, — заметил Марк. — Что-то произошло? — он встревоженно всмотрелся в лицо Деймона. — Выглядишь бледным.</p>
<p>— Наверное, приболел, — пожав плечами, спокойно солгал Деймон: физически он чувствовал себя лучше, чем в любой момент человеческой жизни. — Поэтому и проспал.</p>
<p>— Приходить в середине рабочего дня, ещё и не отвечая на звонки — это совсем на тебя не похоже. Так что да, Рейчел попросила меня проверить, всё ли в порядке.</p>
<p>— Как видишь, тревога ложная, — отозвался Деймон и начал спускаться по ступенькам. — Ничего страшного со мной не произошло.</p>
<p>На улице стоял солнечный полдень. Забавно, но посреди дня люди как будто опасались вампиров куда меньше, чем по ночам — несмотря на то, что тем ничуть не вредил солнечный свет. Наследие времён, когда сведения о вампирах можно было почерпнуть лишь из тёмных сказаний и легенд?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Говорят, ты сегодня опоздал на три с половиной часа, — заметив, как Деймон вошёл на офисную кухню, протянула Элис — младшая из двух сотрудниц отдела кадров, — которая сидела за барной стойкой и с аппетитом поедала зелёный салат из контейнера. — Это правда?</p>
<p>— Вроде того.</p>
<p>— Продолжишь в том же духе — рискнёшь остаться без работы. Не боишься, что Рейчел отыщет на твоё место кого-нибудь более ответственного? — заговорщически спросила Элис.</p>
<p>— А что, — полюбопытствовал Деймон, открывая термос, — есть кандидаты?</p>
<p>— Мы и не искали, — отмахнулась Элис. — Что пьёшь? Чай? Кофе?</p>
<p>— Тебе бы не понравилось, — честно ответил Деймон, сделав глоток — и почувствовав во рту металлический привкус.</p>
<p>Интересно, сможет ли она общаться с ним с прежней непосредственностью, когда узнает, кем он стал? В конце концов, именно в её отдел вскоре отправится уведомление о смене статуса, которое человек, обращённый в вампира, по закону должен предоставить по месту работы в течение трёх дней.</p>
<p>Никакого спонтанного желания напасть на своих коллег и выпить всю их кровь Деймон не испытывал — но им-то этого знать неоткуда. И, даже если он попытается их в этом убедить, маловероятно, что они поверят. Именно поэтому вместе с уведомлением Деймон планировал отнести в отдел кадров заявление об увольнении.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Деймон сидел на одном из столов в кабинете Рейчел, единственном не занятом офисной техникой или нагромождениями бумаг, и смотрел в окно, вглядываясь в огни вечернего города. Дверь негромко скрипнула, открываясь, и он заметил отблеск, мелькнувший в стекле: вернулась хозяйка кабинета.</p>
<p>— Деймон? — обеспокоенно спросила Рейчел. — Ты что-то хотел?</p>
<p>— Уведомление для отдела кадров на твоём столе, — сообщил Деймон, не оборачиваясь.</p>
<p>— Какое ещё уведомление? — в тоне Рейчел сквозило недоумение, но Деймон чувствовал, что она догадывается; быть может, не хочет верить, но от подозрений избавиться не выходит.</p>
<p>— Взгляни сама.</p>
<p>— Это... — Шорох бумаги. — Но когда?</p>
<p>— Вчера вечером. — Деймон повернулся, чтобы встретиться с Рейчел взглядом. — Мне предложили возможность, и я от неё не отказался. Правда, альтернативой в моём случае была смерть, но я не сказал бы, что ответил согласием именно поэтому.</p>
<p>— Ты так просто об этом говоришь, — посетовала Рейчел. — Знаешь, иногда я совсем не понимаю, что творится в твоей голове. И что теперь?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — признался Деймон. — Для начала уйду из фирмы — сомневаюсь, что вы захотите работать в одном офисе с вампиром. Дальше, — он хмыкнул, — по ситуации.</p>
<p>— Ты правда этого хотел? Жить за счёт человеческой крови?</p>
<p>— Правильнее сказать, я против этого не возражал. Но в целом да.</p>
<p>— Я, — голос Рейчел дрогнул, — я не представляю, что сказать.</p>
<p>— Тогда нам пора прощаться, — печально усмехнувшись, заключил Деймон и соскользнул со стола. — Не думаю, что мы встретимся снова.</p>
<p>— Похоже на то, — тихо, но с мрачной решимостью подтвердила Рейчел.</p>
<p>— В любом случае, спасибо за два с половиной года, которые я провёл в вашем коллективе. Они были... неплохими. Можешь передать это и остальным — если посчитаешь нужным. А я лично в долгих прощаниях смысла никогда не видел.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>02.10.2019</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>